Ascher Brilliance
Ascher Brilliance is a male tribute from District 1 who belongs to Can't think on a decent username right now. Do not steal information, as he belongs to the user who made him. He is also the fourth tribute ever created by Can't think on a descent username right now. He is district partners with Ponia Lorella. "All I can take note of down here are more stinkin' gems and an empty, destroyed part of me that will never heal." - Ascher Brilliance Ascher Brilliance Name: Ascher Brilliance Age: 18 District: One Gender: Male Weapons: As a career, i trained during my whole life to become the best at what i'm doing. I try to have experience at anything and be ready for any hard situation, so my "not official" weapon is knowldge, quite rare to a trained tribute, as most of us tend to be stupid killing machines. I trained mainly with regular weapons, but they were boring, i have to say, so i made an unusual choice as a main weapon: A warhammer. Personality: I'm a very negative person, and i realized it all by myself. I tend to think everything will end up screwed and there is no way to be safe, but recently i learned to see the world in a different way. This might sound a lie coming from a career tribute, but i'm afraid of death, and i can't deal with it, so i hope it doesn't hit me soon. I'm very closed, only keeping impportant things for myself. I rather stay inside, in the darkness of my mind, than going out and interacting with other people, because i'm very shy. Something that disapoints me is what people think when they see me. Muscular built, 6'0 and always with an angry expression on my face, people will most likely back away of me, but they don't know the real me, and honestly, i think even i don't have a detailed idea about myself. I care about the things happening around me, but not as much as a care for myself. I might be a bit selfish, but in 5 words, i don't give a crap. People can think what they want of me, because it won't affect me. You can punch me over and over again, but my secret is to dodge, and if you get hit, all you have to do is ignore and keep with your life, because other people's opinion doesn't actually care, only if you're a loser who won't do anything in life. I don't like to be corrected, and i hate stupid people. Living like someone like me, you'd have learned that life can take you to anywhere, but you will do well if you be ready for anything, and you must enjoy today because we don't know if you'll have tomorrow. Te truth is, i can't see the world how it physically is, but that's not a problem. I can feel it, and i'm happiest than any person with vision could be. My goal in life is to keep being myself, and don't care about the endless darkness who will be always present. Backstory: I was born in the luxurious district 1, but my life didn't have nothing of luxurious. After my birth, my mother, unable to support me, put me inside a box and left me in the richest area of the district, where a housemaid found me. Her name was Rose, and her husband left her after she revealed she has cancer. Rose, shcocked to see a baby in front of the family she worked for's door, caught me and took me inside. The family who lived there had travelled to District 6, to try to deal a product they invented, so Rose was there to take care of the house, and eventually, me. She raised me as her own son, but soon she had the sad news i was blind. This sad news came along with other news, which said she didn't have much time of life. Happily, tough, she was able to keep healthy for the next 5 years, but by this time, i knew it, everyone knew it. She didn't admit it, but she couldn't keep with it anymore. After some days, she barely was able to leave her bed, and it came down to me to feed her. We had enough money, so the food didn't disappear from our tables, but Rose died next week, with tears running down her face. In District 1, we didn't have any orphanages, instead, all the children with no family were taken to a career academy, where they trained during their whole childhood, and untill they reach 15 years old. By this time we could choose if we wanted to stay there. During my first years, i wasn't a good career. I was afraid of the older kids, didn't have proficiency with any weapon, but i was a genious. I could solve situations that any of the other boys could, and as i grew up, i found the perfect weapon for me. I spent the next years training, untill i reached my 15 years old, along with a lot of other kids during the next weeks. I wasn't surprised to see that at least 60% of the kids of my classroom in the academy chose to leave, but the strongest ones stood, and were trained to fight like warriors. After it, we started advanced knowledge, even studying arena traps and muttations, but these two tasks weren't easy to me, without my vision, but luckily i was good enough at it so i could keep being one of the best careers. I kept training, untill i was 18, then i volunteered, and as expected, nobody raised their hands, knowing i would get my revenge if they took my place. My life was finally going to somewhere i guess. AscherBrillianceReaping.png|Ascher at the Reaping. AscherBrillianceArena.png|Ascher at the arena. AscherBrillianceVictor.png|Ascher as a victor Games Entered in 'The 450th Hunger Games - Sambaroses' Status: '''Unfinished '''District: One District Partner: Alexandrite Bohamia Training Score: 9 Placing: ' '''Death: ' '''Kills: Comment: 'The 1996th Hunger Games - Asylum of Oswins' Status: Unfinished District: '1 '''District Partner: 'Anais Morrisa 'Training Score: ' '''Placing: Death: Kills: Comment: Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:18 year olds Category:Career Tribute Category:District 1 Category:Volunteer